


Its just a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks he's having another dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE DESTIEL

dean and cas walk in to an empty room other than one queen size bed, they both begin to undress they start kissing and rubbing their hard cocks on each other through their thin underwear they take of the last layer so its just skin to skin dean moves down to cas' dick and starts sucking cas can't hold much longer then when dean removes his mouth he starts using his hand instead, cas cums all over deans chest with a moan and he thinks he blacked out waking up on his own bed in a different room with no one else but him then realizing it was another dream of his, he started having them since he became human and that wasn't the first about dean it was the 4th just this week and he's starting to think he has a problem.  
before he can get up to see what time it is dean bursts into his room opening the curtains and letting in a bright sunny morning/noon dean tells him to get up cause they got a case, cas gets up to go to the bathroom only to find he had a wet dream last night to embarrassed to face dean he says he needs to take a shower, and dean leaves.  
in the car Sam brings up the noises he heard in cas' room while cas was dreaming and asks him what it was about but cas doesn't answer the question.  
the case was a typical haunting one guy was killed they burned the bones of the ghost and that was it so they got another room but sam said that for once in his life he wants a room to his self so dean and cas get a room together, dean falls fast asleep but cas is so afraid he will have another wet dream he trys to stay awake but fails and fall into a deep slumber only he didn't have a dream of dean he didn't have even one sexual dream that night.  
when he wakes up dean is staring at him but not in a cute way more like a creeped out way cas asks him what's wrong and he said you were moaning my name and it woke me up i saw the sheets get wet while you were saying my name, did you dream about us having sex? cas didn't know what to say so he doesn't say anything , dean climbed onto his bed and kissed him and cas felt all his worries melt away.  
cas is afraid, while this wasn't perfect he still thought it might be a dream expecting to wake up he stops kissing dean, dean looks at him and says shit did i jump to conclusions? the angel is silent dean stumbles to stand up saying sorry he grabs his keys and leaves to clear his head seconds before cas says i do want you i love please dont leave! cas is running to dean just before he gets in the impala castiel plants a kiss on deans lips, they try to get back in the room so they can do something they have wanted for a long time but cas left the keycard inside so they get in the back of the impala and cas' dreams come very true even to the last bead of sweat on Deans forehead they look each other in the eyes and cas asks how long have you been wating for this, and dean says since the first time i laid eyes you.


End file.
